colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Love Girl - CNBLUE
Descripción right *'Titulo:' Love Girl *'Artista:' CNBLUE *'Pista:' #2 *'Album:' First Step *'Género:' Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Marzo-2011. Video 400px|center Jung Shin, Jong Hyun, Yong Hwa, Min Hyuk Romanización Tell me Tell me sarangeul malhaejwo Tell me Tell me ne sarang jeonhaejwo Love me Love me nae pume angyeojwo Kiss me Kiss meneomaneul saranghae nega useul ddaen nan babocheoreom naega neol bol ttaen neon machi yeppeun inhyeongcheoreom gaseumi neomu dugeundugeun dugeungeoryeo neo ddaemune nan haruharu haengbokhaejyeo I want you oh my love naman barabwajwo neomaneul saranghae sesang modu byeonhaedo Oh my love neoman bomyeon ttwineun gaseum eonjekkajina neoman damgo isseulge (L.O.V.E GIRL) nae soneul japgo Fly (L.O.V.E GIRL) nareul mitgo Fly high (L.O.V.E BOY) Yes, we can fly to the sky (L.O.V.E BOY) I want take u there baby Tell you Tell you sarangeul malhalge Tell you Tell younae sarang gobaekhae Love you Love you nae soneul jabajwo Kiss you Kiss youyeongwonhi saranghae nega deullyeojuneun eumakcheoreom nega deullyeojuneun dalkomhan kotnoraecheoreom 1bun 1choga neomuneomu sojunghaejyeo maeil deutgo sipeo sarang sarang saranghae neol I want you oh my love naman saranghaejwo neol saranghanikka dareun sarang byeonhaedo Oh my love neoreul geurin jageun gaseum eonjekkajina neoman ango isseulge (L.O.V.E GIRL) nae soneul japgo Fly (L.O.V.E GIRL) nareul mitgo Fly high (L.O.V.E BOY) Yes, we can fly to the sky (L.O.V.E BOY) I want take u there baby I want you oh my love naman barabwajwo neomaneul saranghae sesang modu byeonhaedo Oh my love neoman bomyeon ttwineun gaseum eonjekkajina neoman damgo isseulge (L.O.V.E GIRL) Take Take Take my hands (L.O.V.E GIRL) Uh uh Grab Grab Grab my hands (L.O.V.E BOY) Yeah yeah Yes, we can fly to the sky highhigh (L.O.V.E BOY) I want take u there baby (L.O.V.E GIRL) Take Take Take my hands baby you (you) know What I want u (L.O.V.E GIRL) kungkwanggeorineun simjangsoriga deullini can u feel my beat (L.O.V.E BOY) Take Take Take my hands baby you (you) know what I want u (L.O.V.E BOY) naneun neo animyeon an dwae neomani make me laugh you make me laugh L.O.V.E GIRL Español Dime, dime, dímelo amor Dime, dime, dame tu amor Ámame, ámame, ven a mis brazos Bésame, bésame, solo te amare a ti Actuó como un tonto cuando sonríes Cuando te miro veo que eres como una hermosa muñeca Mi corazón hace dugun, dugun, dugun Y por ti cada día es mejor Te quiero, oh mi amor, solo mírame a mi solo te amare a ti, Incluso si el mundo cambia por completo Oh mi amor, mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza cuando te miro Siempre te tendré e mi corazón L.O.V.E. girl toma, toma, toma mis manos L.O.V.E. girl toma, toma, toma mis manos L.O.V.E. boy si podemos volar hacia el cielo alto L.O.V.E. boy quiero llevarte hasta allí nena Decirte, decirte, te diré amo Ir Decirte, decirte, te confesare mi amor Te amo, te amo, toma mi mano Besarte, besarte, te amare por siempre Igual que la música que hago por ti Igual que los dulces sonidos que toco par ti Un minuto, un segundo, se hace aun mas especial Quiero escucharte todos los días, te amo Te quiero, oh mi amor, solo mírame a mi solo te amare a ti, Incluso si el mundo cambia por completo Oh mi amor, mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza cuando te miro Siempre te tendré e mi corazón L.O.V.E. girl toma, toma, toma mis manos L.O.V.E. girl toma, toma, toma mis manos L.O.V.E. boy si podemos volar hacia el cielo alto L.O.V.E. boy quiero llevarte hasta allí nena Te quiero, oh mi amor, solo mírame a mi solo te amare a ti, Incluso si el mundo cambia por completo Oh mi amor, mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza cuando te miro Siempre te tendré e mi corazón L.O.V.E. girl toma, toma, toma mis manos L.O.V.E. girl toma, toma, toma mis manos L.O.V.E. boy si podemos volar hacia el cielo alto L.O.V.E. boy quiero llevarte hasta allí nena L.O.V.E toma, toma, toma mis manos, nena, Sabes que te quiero L.O.V.E ¿puedes escuchar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón? ¿Puedes sentir mis latidos? L.O.V.E toma, toma, toma mis manos, nena, Sabes que te quiero L.O.V.E no puedo existir sin ti, tu me haces reír, Me haces reír L.O.V.E. girl Hangul Tell me Tell me 사랑을 말해줘 Tell me Tell me 네 사랑 전해줘 Love me Love me 내 품에 안겨줘 Kiss me Kiss me 너만을 사랑해 네가 웃을 땐 난 바보처럼 내가 널 볼 땐 넌 마치 예쁜 인형처럼 가슴이 너무 두근두근 두근거려 너 때문에 난 하루하루 행복해져 I want you oh my love 나만 바라봐줘 너만을 사랑해 세상 모두 변해도 Oh my love 너만 보면 뛰는 가슴 언제까지 나 너만 담고 있을게 (L.O.V.E GIRL) 내 손을 잡고 Fly (L.O.V.E GIRL)나를 믿고 Fly high (L.O.V.E BOY) Yes, we can fly to the sky (L.O.V.E BOY) I want take u there baby Tell you Tell you 사랑을 말할게 Tell you Tell you 내 사랑 고백해 Love you Love you 내 손을 잡아줘 Kiss you Kiss you 영원히 사랑해 네가 들려주는 음악처럼 네가 들려주는 달콤한 콧노래처럼 1분 1초가 너무너무 소중해져 매일 듣고 싶 어 사랑 사랑 사랑해 널 I want you oh my love 나만 사랑해줘 널 사랑하니까 다른 사랑 변해도 Oh my love 너를 그린 작은 가슴 언제까지나 너만 안고 있을게 (L.O.V.E GIRL) 내 손을 잡고 Fly (L.O.V.E GIRL) 나를 믿고 Fly high (L.O.V.E BOY) Yes, we can fly to the sky (L.O.V.E BOY) I want take u there baby I want you oh my love 나만 바라봐줘 너만을 사랑해 세상 모두 변해도 Oh my love 너만 보면 뛰는 가슴 언제까지나 너만 담고 있을게 (L.O.V.E GIRL) Take Take Take my hands (L.O.V.E GIRL) Uh uh Grab Grab Grab my hands (L.O.V.E BOY) Yeah yeah Yes, we can fly to the sky high high (L.O.V.E BOY) I want take u there baby (L.O.V.E GIRL) Take Take Take my hands baby you (you) know What I want u (L.O.V.E GIRL) 쿵쾅거리는 심장소리가 들리니 can u feel my beat (L.O.V.E BOY) Take Take Take my hands baby you (you) know what I want u (L.O.V.E BOY) 나는 너 아니면 안 돼 너만이 make me laugh you make me laugh L.O.V.E GIRL Datos Categoría:CNBLUE